The purpose of this project is to elucidate the mechanism by which agents such as 2-isopropyl-4-pentenamide and norethisterone irreversibly inactivate cytochrome P-450. These mechanistic studies involve structural analysis of the pigments which accumulate in the liver of animals treated with the agents, as well as a correlation of structure with activity.